Vodka night
by hubub
Summary: Steph and Lester, Rating for chapter 3 up soon.
1. Bye Boys

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. **

I stood looking at the gorgeous Italian cop in front of me and tried to hide my grimace. You would think that just being within a mile of this man could make any woman happy but you would be wrong. My name is Stephanie Plum and right now that gorgeous piece of art work was my soon to become ex-boyfriend. Joseph Morelli was good looking by any standards and we had been dancing around each other long enough, I mean it all started when we were six and you think being in our thirty's we would finally have given up ages ago but there you go.

"Cupcake, why the hell can't you just marry me?"

"Well if that's not the worst proposal I've ever heard in my life!" I screamed back angry at his obvious cockiness. He knelt down on one knee and took my hand.

"Fine then, Stephanie Michelle Plum will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

I was completely stunned, I mean who the hell did he think he was!

"I didn't mean the marriage proposal was the worst I meant the idea of us getting married was!"

I screamed at him, turning to head to my car I pulled out of the police parking lot and headed home. Dear god I was never going to have the pleasure of that wonderful Pineapple upside down cake for the rest of my life. This is an everyday occurrence for me, okay maybe not everyday but definitely every week. Now you would think that would be great and why was I not at his just now consummating the marriage? Well simple he is an ass and thinks I'm going to change my entire life just for him so that's a no go, I mean I love him but I'm not _in _love with him.

Hell as scary as it was I was _in_ love with the one and only Batman. Batman, one Ricardo Carlos Manoso or Ranger as everyone calls him is my mentor, tormentor, best friend, confident and lover for one amazing night, he has also put his life on the line so many times for me I can't count. He is 195 pounds of sex rolled into one mocha skinned muscle clad body, sound like another reason to be in bed right now instead of heading for my Ben and Jerry's but he is completely emotionally inept. What is it with men?

They think they are god's gift and when they get you into bed you're their property, only if they still want you, doesn't matter if you want that or not. Right now the only men in my life were the only ones I could rely on, Ben and Jerry had been there through every tear and I could trust them to make me feel better. I mean I could trust Joe and Ranger to keep me happy in bed and I trusted Ranger with my life, just not my heart.

After half the tub was gone I felt considerably better, I mean I had cried, but now I was surprisingly over Joe and his ultimatums, hm guess B&J's can do that for you. Now I can tell you all I wanted to do was to finish this ice cream and have a nice long bath and fall asleep with Ghostbusters on.

I was pulled from my ice cream haze by the sound of my locks tumbling and I didn't even bother to turn around when Ranger strolled into my dingy apartment and sat next to me.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?"

He looked at me for a few beats and evaluating I wasn't going to answer him he reach out wiping a tear from my cheek and tucking a curl behind my ear.

"For good?"

"For good."

Any time he feels like putting a full length sentence in I would be happy to give him a gold star. I think I was accurate earlier MEN, can't live with them but don't wanna run your luck too much with the shower massager.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Yeah, I'm just sitting here drowning my sorrows in ice cream and crying because my life is so god damned dandy. So you see what I mean about emotionally inept. Urgh!

"I have to leave."

"Okay see you around."

"Babe, I'm leaving for a while, it will be about 2 or 3 months."

What the hell?????? How can everything happen in one friggin' day? Argh!!

"What? Why? When?"

"I'm leaving for around 2 or 3 months tomorrow for a mission, It's not dangerous just not something I can tell you about. Sorry."

OK what the hell there is no way he can be leaving this amount of time and have only found out about this now, and he left it till the last minute to tell me? I was zero to rhino is 2 seconds flat, in fact it was more impressive than that, in the mood I was in I went home -5 to rhino in 2 seconds damn men.

"You leave it till the last minute to come and tell me this? You couldn't give me the courtesy of telling me earlier? 3 months, 3 MONTHS!!! This is definitely not my day." I felt the tears well up again but I couldn't let him see how much this was affecting me so I rushed off to my bedroom without a glance over my shoulder, if I looked it would hurt even more.

"Okay see you in 3 months." I had deflated now and it came out a soft squeak before I closed the bedroom door before I rushed through into the bathroom and turned the shower on peeling off my clothes. I stood under the blistering heat and closed my eyes. I felt a quick breeze rush past the shower curtain so I pulled it back to see what he was doing; he stood staring at me with not just lust but something else. He kept eye contact as he slowly pulled of every stitch of clothes and climbed in. I was too upset and dazed to do anything but comply as he started to wash my hair then he pulled me close to his chest as his heat seeped through my skin burning my heart where I stood. He put us both under the stream of water then lathered in some conditioner leaving it in as he carefully washed ever inch of me. Usually I would be humming with the need for a release but this was just so tender I was having a hard time feeling anything but pain at the fact he was to be gone for 3 months. Once I was squeaky clean he plunged us back under the shower and held me close as the water cascaded down over our joined bodies. I held on for dear life, listening to the drumming of the water on his shoulders and the steady beating of his heart, until the water turned cold and he pulled me out drying me and slipping a small Jammy set on. He quickly dried himself; I was too tired and upset to fight him as he picked me up. Tucking me into bed he pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I was out like a light.

I woke the next morning to the smell of bulgari; I rolled over and pressed a hand to the warm indentation on the other side of the bed. Sighing I turned back and caught sight of the note propped up against the alarm clock. I dragged an arm out from my warm covers and snatched up the note, unfolding it I knew it was from him.

_**Babe,**_

_**I didn't mean to leave it so late, I'm sorry. Any problems call Tank or another of the guys. If you could still do distractions that would be good and you have a job running searches if you have time, I could use the help. Take Care, take your gun and take time to yourself.**_

_**R x**_

How can that man be so infuriating, so sweet, so caring all at once? Right that is it I am so over men, they need to get a grip. If he thinks I'm still going to need his help when he returns he is sadly mistaken. I climbed out of bed and tamed the nest atop my head, a few swipes of mascara and I was ready to go. Right lets take stock of the day, I need a to-do list. I grabbed a pen and some paper and started scrawling a list of my plans for the day.

_Go to parents and pick up Rex._

_Drop by office._

_Skip chasing if any._

_Shower if skip chasing goes bad._

_Grocery shopping._

_Visit to Rangeman._

_Out for a drink with Mary Lou and girls._

Okay so how's that for a plan? Perfect, yeah I thought so too so I packed my purse reluctantly dropping my gun into my bag and headed for my parents house. I pulled up and was able to collect Rex with as little fuss as possible and even managed a free sandwich in the process. Score. Next up after I dropped Rex at home with some carrot to munch on was a trip to the office. When I pulled up I saw the black Rangeman Bronco and hoped to god it was either Ranger saying he had decided to stay or if he was still going that it better not be him. I stalked up to the door and thankfully saw Lester sitting on Lula's desk looking sick. I opened the door and saw why he was a lovely shade of green, Lula and Tank were sitting giving each other googly eyes and whispering under their breath then Lula would giggle and blush as Tank grinned like a Cheshire cat. I turned away as fast as I could and closed the door making my way over to the desk. As soon as the door closed they all turned to me with concern obvious on their faces and I felt the stab of pain fresh as if he was here telling me again. I did not need this hell I could go all day without having to face the question I knew was coming so I plastered on a confused smile.

"Hey guys, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You okay girl?"

"Yeah fine thanks you?"

"You know what I mean, so?"

"I'm fine, for Christ sakes," I turned to Connie extending my hand, "files please."

She handed them to me and I flicked through them as they all eyed me cautiously. I spotted Carl Henry and barely suppressed a groan, last time I had gone after him he had bolted through the house and I ended up being mauled by his bloody pit bull dog till Ranger had stepped in and yet again saved me. I looked up and found them all eyeing me suspiciously and with caution Christ I wasn't going to blow up.

"Tank would you mind if I borrowed a Merry Man today? Just for like a half hour or so?"

"That's cool Bomber, how about I swap you partners, you take Lester, and I'll take Lula." He grinned at Lula and she jumped to her feet pulling him up with her and heading for the door.

"Damn skippity, you know I think that Caroline Scarzolli is still FTA lets go, laters."

Caroline Scarzolli owns the Pleasure Treasures store, I suppressed a shudder at the thought of Lula and Tank with handcuffs and anything from that store.

I turned to Lester who was standing with the biggest cheeser plastered to his face.

"You know how much I love you, I was going to be stuck with him going on about how wonderful Lula is for a whole day and now not only do I not have to listen to it but I get to spend the day with you." He picked me up and twirled me around planting a big slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, well it's my pleasure but lets head out I have to pick up Carl Henry because his dog has a taste for me so your helping. Later Connie. I'll be at you're house around 6 tonight right?"

"Yeah and bring a shot of your choice. See you then."

Lester and I headed to the Black Bronco Tank had left and climbed in. He turned the engine over and I glanced over, he was still smiling ear to ear.

"Lester what are you grinning about?"

"Beautiful, I get to spend a day with you, the guys are going to be so jealous."

"Oh shut up no they wont." I scoffed as he started to pull over, pulling out his phone and dialing he put it on speaker.

"Watch this then."

It rang twice then Bobby answered, "Go ahead."

"Hey Bobby it's Lester put the phone on speaker." He motioned for me to stay deadly quiet and as confused as I was I complied.

"Okay you're on speaker what?"

"Guess what I'm doing today?"

"Going on your rounds with Tank?"

"Nope, I get to go for a day's skip chasing with Bomber." He grinned wide and I heard the guys at the other end all jump to attention quickly.

"Wait is she listening to this?"

"Na, I had to come out to the car so thought I would rub it in. Jealous?"

"Fuck you man, that not fair. I wanted next Bomber run."

I heard a few more grumbles as Lester laughed. "Well better get going, enjoy surveillance." He hung up just as Bobby shouted some more profanity down the phone. I smiled despite myself, hell that was damn cute.


	2. Alcoholic fun

**All characters belong to JE unfortunately, I would kidnap some but Ranger might find me, in fact what a good idea. **

We managed to collect Carl with little hassle, or should I say he suddenly fell asleep against Lester's fist after calling me a rather demeaning name. Gotta love those Merry Men. I only needed his help with Carl but he stuck to me the rest of the day and it was great fun, we got subs and after dropping one off for Connie headed back to my apartment, apparently Tank had taken it upon himself to have my car taken home without me.

We trudged up the stairs, Lester tired from running after my skips and me tired from laughing when old Mrs Kertly refused to come out until she got to pinch Lester's bum. It was made even funnier by the fact that Scooter had just turned up handing out programmes for the funeral parlour and commented he thought Lester had a lovely ass too. My grin was a mile long; I had a great time, now had money, a night out to look forward to and extra time to get ready because Lester was so efficient with my skips. Ranger couldn't be further from my mind as I settled on the couch next to Lester after tugging on some slippers then handing him a beer and taking a long pull from my own. He downed it in one and headed back to the kitchen for another, well couldn't blame him after his day I would be pretty annoyed too.

"Hey, don't feel so bad, at least if you don't tell the guys then you won't have to come with me again. Plus I got you off work 3 hours early."

He wandered back into the living room and sat next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and picking the remote up, before he turned the TV on he turned to me.

"No way am I giving this up to the other guys, I had fun apart from being sexually assaulted, I mean hell it's not my fault the ladies love me. So what we going to do for the next 2 hours while we pretend to be working or else Tank will stick me on monitors to make up."

"We could chill and watch a film, play cards, surf the net or sleep? Plus eating as well but we are definitely doing that."

"How about a game of shot spit?"

"What is that? There is no body fluids' involved is there?"

"Not if you don't want there to be." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "Basically, you have to get rid of all your cards by matching them to a card on the table either 1 higher or 1 lower, when you get rid of all your cards you have to shout spit and hit both piles in the middle. If you lose you have to do a double shot of vodka, although you're kinda a light weight so I'll make it a single for you."

"I don't have any alcohol other than beers in the house though."

"We'll go to the shop first then and get food as well as vodka."

"Will Tank be pissed when he finds out you're drinking when you're pretending to be working?"

"Na, he won't know and as long as Ranger doesn't find out I'm safe."

Ranger, fat chance him finding out he was probably on his way to Siberia by now. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and controlled my pain, when I opened them Lester was looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry Beautiful, it just slipped out. Don't worry he will be fine." As soon as he saw me relax he finished, "Then you can get Mr Lover back into your bed."

Whoa!! Bed? What is hell's name is he talking about? Nobody knows about Ranger and I have slept together do they?

"Wait a minute, Ranger and I aren't fuck buddies Lester." I spat, feeling my anger boil over.

" I never said that Bomber but you guys are obviously involved, he does everything for you and you help him any time he asks, I just figured you guys were a couple."

"We. Are. Not. A. COUPLE! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word, sending me back to Morelli then kissing and leaving and touching and leaving, never the ball's to say what he wants!"

I ranted on till I suddenly noticed I was getting back on ranting about Ranger not Lester, I mean I didn't want to rant about Lester he obviously saw the same things I did and I began to feel sorry for him after my explosion. He reached over and took my hand, looking into my eyes.

"Look Beautiful, I never knew and I'm sorry but he is rubbish with his feelings and if he can't make a commitment, why make one to him? Why let him keep doing it. If he hadn't been around I would have been falling at your feet long ago. You're damn special Steph don't let someone play you for a fool. As for Morelli, don't play yourself short he may be wanted by loads of girls in the burg but your in demand from the whole of New Jersey."

He never broke eye contact the entire speech and I felt my heart constrict at his confession and I immediately relaxed. "Thanks, Sorry I got annoyed just a little tightly sprung."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled me out of my seat, "Now let's go get our drink on."

We motored to the 7-11 and wandered down the aisles, picking up tasty cakes, peanut butter, M&M's, Oreo's, Ben & Jerry's then finally Vodka. Heading to the till disaster struck, Morelli was leaning against the till obviously trying his charm on the pretty cashier. He looked up when we walked towards him, cutting a look to Lester then scanning me up and down he stopped at my feet.

"Nice slippers Cupcake, what you doing with this thug?" He cut a glare to Lester. "Sorry babysitter."

Lester went to take a step forward but I stopped him with an arm on his abdomen.

"Sorry _Morelli _couldn't find my shoes when I got out of bed, Lester and I looked though. And thug? Excuse me but he has more honour in his pinky than you have in your entire body and I am including you thimble sized dick in that too." He looked shocked for a moment before his cop face slammed into place and he stepped back.

"Well, wouldn't want to keep you from you night in." He leered as we walked to the cashier. Lester was packing while I loaded the belt then pulled his wallet out to pay. The cashier was obviously more fascinated by Lester than Joe and kept looking him up and down like lunch.

"That's $16.70 handsome." She winked, he took it all in his stride and gave her a dazzling smile back as he handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change darling." He flashed another smile and she blushed right to her toes.

"Here's my number if you need anything else just ask." She winked and tried to smile suggestively up at him and I could see Joe out of the corner of my eye turn an ugly shade of red and storm out the shop. Once outside Lester stalked over to Joe's SUV and tucked the number in his wind screen wiper while Joe fumed inside.

"You looked more desperate than me, thought you might want to try again although can't say you've got much going for you." He grinned and hoped in next to me as I motored out the lot back to my apartment. We cracked up as soon as we got onto the road and didn't stop till we were safely on the couch in my living room with food scattered in front of us.

"That was brilliant Beautiful, you really got him good." He laughed.

"No way, you got him way better he was so angry she gave you her number then to give it to him was just priceless."

We finally settled down and I flipped in a CD while he set up the cards. We were sitting facing each other across the thin table shots set to the side and munchies around our folded legs. He explained again and then showed me how to play and we got started I won the first lot because he was going easy on me but as his hands got slower and sloppy I got faster, he decided he wasn't going to win so he finally decided to pick up the pace and won the next few, the vodka burned down my throat and I started to feel giddy really fast. I could tell we were getting drunk when we decided that every time Ranger's name came up we were going to sing the batman theme tune. It was going downhill. Yes!

I dared Lester than if I won he would cut his stupid rat's tail thing in his hair off and he countered that if he won I had to change into a very revealing top. Thankfully I won and drunk as we were I cut it from his head, both of us were laughing our asses off and rolling around the floor flinging the little bunch of hair at each other, it wouldn't have been so funny except Lester was drunk because he had been drinking a whole beer in between shots and had about triple the amount of alcohol in his system that I had.

We were laughing so hard we almost missed the locks tumbling; quick as a flash we had the couch upside down and were crouched behind it guns drawn thinking we were the absolute shit. Lester sat his phone to record and placed it on the counter to film the whole thing as Tank walked in. He just about fell over as soon as we both shouted, "Freeze Motherfucka!" Then both of us rolled backwards and laughed our heads off, Lester picked up his pony tail and flung it at Tank who caught it with a look of disgust. Suddenly Lula rushed into the room and took in the sight of a breathless and giggling Lester and me till she broke out in a huge smile and sat down with the bottle of vodka pressing it to her lips and downing nearly the rest. Lester and I looked at each other then Lula and let out a whoop of applause. Lester picked up his phone and tucked it back into his pocket and headed to the kitchen to get us more beer. Tank stood watching this exchange with a face like thunder,

"Santo's what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Steph catch skips and keep her safe. Monitor duty for a week."

Lester shrugged and looked at me, "It was worth it and the nights not over." He grinned and we both continued laughing our asses off. Tank interrupted again but with the complete wrong sentence.

"Would you do this if Ranger was in charge?"

Lester and I looked at one another and burst into song at the top of our voices.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah BATMAN!!!"

Then we fell about laughing again much to Tanks dismay. The vodka had obviously gotten to Lula's head by the time she stood up and carefully picked her way over to Tank.

"Honey, it's just a bit of a laugh, Steph need's the release since Ranger left."

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah BATMAN!!!"

"Would you two shut up about Batman! Look honey I know but if this get's out then I can kiss goodbye to respect from the men. He's not doing his job."

"I tell you what, you give Lester a break this one time, and we promise not to tell anyone. You can say he didn't get drunk until after his shift and if you do that I'll..." Her voice was low and husky when she bent in close to Tank, his eyes suddenly went molten chocolate then quick as a flash into dark pools of lust. He suddenly took her hand and started to lead her over to the door.

"Santo's you are one lucky fuck, no one hears about this I'll sign you out and I'm offline for the next 4 hours at least."

They rushed out of the apartment and we shuddered at the thought. 6 came and went with Lester and I trying to get ready to go out, I invited him along and we both fought to be first in the shower, I eventually won and we scrambled around the apartment getting changed, He got a lot of looks as he rushed outside to his truck in his towel to get his change of clothes and I think the entire neighbourhood was going to be waiting outside for his exit. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lester went to answer, he found Mary Lou, Valerie, Connie and Lula standing there done to the nine's waiting for me.

"Hey guys, I thought we were meeting at Connie's?" I tried to hide the slur but was talking real slow so they obviously knew what was wrong.

"You were taking ages and Lula mentioned you had already started drinking so we thought we would join. But Steph why is there a man here in just a towel?"

"He's not a man he's a spit fire, a towel clad spitfire." I turned round locking eyes with Lester and we both started running towards the living room arms stretched like a plane, making stupid noises.

"Neeeeeeeeeerwwww, neeeeeeeeeeeeeerwwwww!"

"ratatatatatatatataatatatatata!!!" Then we collapsed onto the upturned sofa and returned to laughing our heads off at a previous joke that was still hilarious. The girls loaded in and since I was pretty much ready apart from my dress and shoes I sat with them and held up the shoe chat. Lester was taking a real long time so I excused myself to get my dress and shoes on and find Lester. He was laying across my bed asleep with his pants half up but the back was obviously snagged on the bed. I let out a laugh and headed back to pick up a red bull Connie had brought. I placed it on the bed side table and unhooked his pants, as soon as they were almost up and he hadn't stirred I had a great idea, taking a few steps back I launched myself at him landing squarely on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and waking him up fully. When he finished gasping for air and I had stopped laughing my head off he looked up.

"Thought that would be funny did you _Plum_?"

"I did, and it was." I screeched as he reached for me and rushed into the living room.

"'I'm sorry I left you a red bull to wake up then you can kill me but I need to get changed."

We headed back to my room and he finished dressing as I pulled on my shoes then slid the towel to the floor so I could pull the dress on. I glanced over and he was openly staring eye's sparklingly deep green reflecting the tightening of his pants. It was the weirdest feeling, I usually feel self conscious when I'm barely dressed and standing in my red plunge bra and thong set from VS and a pair of fuck me pumps would usually do it but he was looking at me with such desire I was less self continues and more aroused. Sane Stephanie suddenly showed her head finally and punches drunk and stupid Stephanie, I can't do this he is Ranger's friend and I work with him. I quickly pulled my dress up and flashed a smile as I headed out the bedroom. He caught me quick before I had made it to the living room, "I meant what I said earlier, Ranger's stupid if he doesn't realise how amazing you are, I can't believe how sexy you are." He whispered in a husky voice in my ear and placed a hot open mouthed kiss to my neck which caused me to moan quietly. He pulled away, I noticed he was reluctant and headed back to my room to put a shirt and shoes on. His wonderfully strong back trailing down to his trim waist disappearing behind the door. The girls were starting to get bored so I downed a red bull and a few more vodka shots before we headed out. Lester walked into the hall ready for the night a bright smile on his face as he realised the girls were all drooling over him. "Wow, em you look nice Lester." Valerie choked out and turned a beetroot red before leading the way down to the waiting taxi's. Mary Lou, Val, Connie and Lula tumbled into one and Lester and I climbed into the other, coincidence, yeah right they knew we were drunk and would end up getting chucked out for annoying the driver. True enough after the eighth rendition of the batman theme song he set us on the curb 12 blocks from the club, Damn. Lester pulled out his phone and winked at me.

"Bobby, are you working?"

He flipped the phone onto speaker and we stepped back into an ally to get a little peace.

"I have just finished, away to head down for the game, where are you? Never came back."

"I'm on the corner of Mississippi can you pick me up, I've had one drink and I'm 12 blocks from the club but I don't know which direction it is. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase help I will loooooooove you forever dude!"

Then we both looked at each other and shouted "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE?" Down the phone.

"Christ is that Bomber? Are you both drunk? In fact don't answer that stay there I'll be there in a minute. Don't move."

He disconnected and Lester slipped the phone back into his pants pocket. I shivered slightly I mean damn it was cold and I was wearing a come get me dress, basically it covered just enough and nothing more. "Cold Beautiful?" I nodded and he wrapped me in his arms and rested his cheek against the side of my head, it was ruining my hair but he was cosy so I didn't care.

We stood there for a while then decided to get Bobby too, I left my purse at the entrance to the ally and we stood against the wall till we saw Bobby pull up and pick up the purse he looked around and we jumped out before he could react, guns drawn and yelled in unison. "Freeze Motherfucka!" He looked completely shocked so we burst into laughter and gripped to each other while Lester reached over and pocketed his phone.

We were still laughing when Bobby walked us into the club and came to join the girls, "You two took long enough, what happened to the taxi and where did Bobby come from?" Mare was obviously very drunk and kept asking questions and not waiting for answers, this was going great.

Bobby and Lester sat down and I was pulled into Lester's lap, he played with my hair and we all chatted for a while about stupid stuff till I started to laugh thinking about Lester the spitfire and me the bomber plane. Lester looked at me quizzically grinning at my laughter so I stood up and within the eyes of the entire club spread my arms and rushed around making plane noises and bomb noises. Lester suddenly stood up and joined in much to the dismay of the rest of the group because it had looked as if he was sobering up.

We rushed around till one of my favourite dance songs came on it was a slow song but had a heavy beat that made it fantastic for dancing. I turned to Mary Lou and she noticed winking, we had loved this song in college and it had gotten any guy drooling but she hadn't tried it since she got married but drunk she was more than eager. She jumped up towards me and I motioned for Lester that we were going to dance so he sat next to Bobby wondering what was going to happen and Mare flipped her hair back as we started. Val had seen it in action before and it was still working as we pushed our way into the dance floor, we kept our hips moving as if we were belly dancers, it caught the attention of most of the guys in the club.

I saw Lester push his way up to the front as we danced, clearly watching every move my body made. His gaze made me even more determined and when it got to the part with the best belly dancing beat in the song I shimmied over to him, turning my back on him I shook my hips side to side brushing my ass into his groin. He bent his legs slightly and positioned his arms at my sides framing me as he ground back into me. I lost all sense of the club around me as we moved together fitting perfectly and moving as one fluid unit. I could feel the eyes of the people in the club as I turned to face him slipping a leg between his as I started to roll my body to the base beat I could feel how his breath was ragged and it made me so hot to think it was me causing that reaction.

We continued for a few songs then headed to the bar for another drink, he handed me drink and I downed it in one. "What was that?" He looked shocked and amused at once and leaned in to shout above the noise. "JagerBomb. Lethal if drank quickly." He chuckled and his warm breath tickled my neck sending goose pimples down my spine. I ordered another tow and down the other to show I didn't care then dragged him over for some more dancing.


	3. Morning After

I woke to the little men with hammers beating my skull to a pulp. I couldn't even open my eyes so I snuggled closer to my warm pillow until it grunted and pulled me tighter. Pillows so do not do that, I cracked open and eye and immediately closed them again, the light was blinding me. This could be sorted easily very soon, not now though, so I pulled the covers back over my head and fell asleep again.

The next time I woke I smelt the most wonderful smell imaginable so I cracked an eye open and found a McDonalds bag, scrawled in Mary Lou's handwriting on the front was, _Thank god you are off work, thought you would need this when you woke from your coma.__ Mare x_

God bless herI reached out and as soon as the first salt fry touched my tongue I felt brain activity return. I finished the large fries and coke quickly and immediately felt better. That was when I noticed the arm was still there, the smell of Ck aftershave hung on the sheets so I knew who it was, the strange thing was I found it hard to feel bad about the situation. I turned over and saw he was in a need coma state so I pulled the other McDonalds bag onto my lap and fish out a few fries, I held them under his nose for a minute but he didn't stir. I tapped his shoulder and shook him slightly not wanting to cause him any more pain when he did wake. Nothing, not even a slight change in breathing, I gave up and started to rub small circles on his back as I tried to remember what the hell happened, he stirred at the small circles so I kept going, applying a little more pressure, he started to smile and I knew he was close to waking up so I lent close and whispered lightly into his ear. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty."

He cracked open a wonderful green eye and looked at the fried in my hand, not moving his eye closed and his mouth opened so I popped a few fries in and he moaned low in his throat. We continued till I got to the last mouthful of fries. "Right this is the last lot open up."

He cracked an eye and gripped hold of my wrist pulling the fries to his mouth an keeping my hand there, once he had finished he pulled my hand to his mouth sucking one finger at a time into his mouth, I moaned sub consciously and he continued his assault until they were completely cleared of the salt then grinned up and started to pull himself into a sitting position.

He wrapped an arm around me as I snuggled into his chest; this wasn't the morning after this was comfortable how the hell did that happen? Oh well enjoy while it lasts, I handed him his coke and he slurped it down and opened the container slipping some ice into his mouth. He was so sexy all ruffled and bleary eyed.

He turned me round till we were both lying again then started to kiss my neck, I was lost in the sensations of his hot mouth on mine, suddenly I felt him part his lips slightly and I felt the ice slid across my skin and he trailed a kiss until it had completely melted then he blew over the wet trail and I arched off the bed moaning at the sensations of his hot breath on my over sensitive neck. He continued his assault down my body, he stopped at my nipple licking softly around it then flicking his tongue quickly over a few times while rolling my other nipple through his thumb and finger. I was panting with need as he sucked my whole nipple into his mouth continuing to flick it with his tongue then finally sending me to the stars when he bit down gently. I came back down to him assaulting my other nipple and palming my other breast sensually and the heat coiled low in belly again. Finally granting me release pulled it completely into his mouth and assaulted it mercilessly till another orgasm washed over me.

As I came down he started to kiss down to my navel and when he dipped his tongue in and swirled it round I was ready to spring again, he was working wonders for my over sensitive skin. I reached down, grabbing his hair as I pulled him back up to level with me and started to kiss him passionately while turning him so I was on top of him. I kissed my way down his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe eliciting a groan from him, I moved slowly down his neck and bit down at his pulse point, sure to mark him well. He moaned under me so I kept moving lower, teasing his nipples and down to his wonderfully defined abs as they rippled to my touch.

I finally got to my destination and grinned down at his massive erection, grasping tightly at his base I licked right up to his tip and laved at the slit at the top tasting the drop of pre-cum set there. I moved my hand up and down slowly watching his fists ball in the sheets and as soon as his eyes closed I pulled his head into my mouth, starting with quick shallow movements until I suddenly plunged deep pulling him as far into my mouth and moaning at his wonderful manly taste. The vibrations made him gasp and he stilled my head, "If you keep that up I'm not going to last long."

I grinned wickedly up at him, "We have all day."

Pulling him back into my mouth I sucked hard and went fast until I felt him reach his peak, slowing down I took more of him in and started moaning causing vibrations to his core. I quickened the pace and he came shouting my name and thrusting against the bed, I sucked him dry and moved my way back up his wonderful chest stopping to press soft kisses to him as I moved up. He kissed me passionately and rolled us over until he was pointed on top of me, I could tell from the evil glint in his eyes that I was going to enjoy this immensely.

He made his way agonisingly slowly down, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and drawing his tongue across my stomach. He reached down and started rubbing soft circles across my inner thighs, so close to the Promised Land I was begging for a release, finally he granted me the pleasure and pressed a finger tightly down on my swollen nub causing me to cry out in pleasure. I felt him move determined circled with his tongue and before I could process the movement he slid two expert fingers in and I cried out as I felt the tension and heat build then he replaced his thumb with a wonderful swipe of his tongue lapping at my clit until I came in another flurry of heat.

He slid slowly back up my body until he was poised between my legs, I pulled him down, clamping his lips to mine as we battled for control. Suddenly he slipped into me and let me adjust to his size. He pulled slowly in and out, matching him thrust for thrust but keeping eye contact I rode through another wonderful release. Quickening the pace he dipped down and pulled a throbbing nipple into his mouth and I arched into him. He slowed it down but with the frenzy I felt all I wanted was for him to push into me long, fast and hard. "Lester please, harder." I panted.

"I want to show you how amazing you make me feel, I don't want to rush it."

"We have all day but right now I need you slamming into me with all your power and filling me completely, take me fast, NOW!" I screamed and his precious control broke as I took hold of the headrest and he slammed into me again and again our skin slapped together. We came as one and screamed each other names before collapsing on the bed covered in sweat and grasping for breath.

We continued long into the day only stopping to eat and that usually included body parts getting licked clean. It was good to be there cuddled up with him not worrying about where it was going, I knew we could make time if we needed and it was all going well. I had a new boyfriend which was the perfect mix of Joe's love and emotional willingness and Ranger's mystery and raw sexual energy.


End file.
